staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Stanisław Szpunar. Maksymilian Kolbe był święty; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Pomyłka Leszka, odc. 33 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Lister's Mistake, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Budzik - Świąteczne marzenia 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 21 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie 50'; serial przygodowy TVP 10:55 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Przed Świętami odc. 168; magazyn 11:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 54; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1189; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1578 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Życie gadów i płazów. Z wody na ląd cz.1 (Life In Cold Blood. Land Invaders.) - txt str.777 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:30 Errata do biografii - Zofia Romanowicz 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz - Mark Hacket (You are what you eat - odc. 17); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 14; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4145 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4360); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4146 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4361); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1583 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1739; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1194; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 16 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Błotny stwór, odc. 17 (The Sludge Monster); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Szczęście Frania - txt str.777 68'; spektakl teatralny 21:35 James Bond w Jedynce - W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) - txt str.777 136'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1969) 24:00 Mocne kino nocne - Zrządzenie losu (Luck of the Draw) 96'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:40 Kojak seria 1 - Napad, odc.4 (Knockover, ep.4); serial kraj prod.USA (1973) 02:30 Notacje - Elżbieta Ficowska. Czarna dziura pamięci; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 133 - Brudne pieniądze; telenowela TVP 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 29/48 Niespodzianka dla Mikołaja (Santa Apprentice ep. Santa`s Suprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Przystanek praca 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 7/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odcinek 335; serial TVP 11:05 Ferie z Dwójką - Tarzan na Manhattanie (Tarzan in Manhattan) - txt str.777 93'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1989) 12:45 Wyprawy Corwina. To wszystko dla was - cz. 1 (The Things I do for you guys - ep. 1) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:40 Rodzina Trendych - Ślubu nie będzie ; widowisko 14:05 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem ; koncert 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP 15:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:35 Zdolne bestie - Delfin gaduła - odc. 6 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 16/65 Dipesto w opałach (Moonlighting ep. 17 North By North, Dipesto); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 91; teleturniej 19:35 HABITAT - moje miejsce na Ziemi (oratorium Piotra Rubika); reportaż 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 193 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 626; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 382 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 22/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 522); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:25 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; film dokumentalny 23:55 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 1/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Halucynacje - koncert piosenek Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie) 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Ogród Barbarzyńcy - (5) Siena; film dokumentalny 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie (Les vitrines de Noel (ang. Windows of Christmas)) kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:42 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 79, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 45, USA 1996 9:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Biznesplan - odc. 5, Polska 2004 9:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Czyste pieniądze - odc. 6, Polska 2004 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Kindersztuba - odc. 236, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 128, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1185, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 22, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 23, USA 1998-1999 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 817, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 129, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 3, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Zaproszenie - odc. 7, Polska 2004 17:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Bal charytatywny - odc. 8, Polska 2004 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Pielgrzymka - odc. 188, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 818, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1186, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - Planeta małp - film sf, USA 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 44 minuty - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:35 Fala zbrodni - Szach-mat - odc. 68, Polska 2006 1:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Telesklep - magazyn 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 5/48, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 6/48, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 55, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Telesklep - magazyn 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Mam dosyć swojego głosu! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 2/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1059, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Detektyw Monk - odc. 8, USA 2006 22:25 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 15, Polska 2008 23:25 Kapitalny pomysł - teleturniej 0:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 0:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:10 Telesklep - magazyn 2:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:10 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 5:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:20 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:20 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 19, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 10:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 20, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 11:20 Być jak ona - Natalie Portman - odc. 16, USA 2007 11:45 Skrzydła - odc. 14, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 12:15 Skrzydła - odc. 15, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 12:40 Lalola - odc. 37, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 13:40 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:05 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 15:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 16, USA 1993-1994 16:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 128, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 17:15 mała Czarna 18:10 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 129, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 19:05 Galileo - odc. 70 20:00 Włatcy móch - Miszczu Makratury - odc. 64, Polska 2008 20:25 Sex FM - odc. 1, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:55 4 Discovery - Niezwykłe sztuki walki - odc. 1/2, film dokumentalny, USA 2003 21:55 Galileo - odc. 71 22:50 mała Czarna 23:40 Trzech cwaniaków - komedia, USA 2005 1:20 Lalola - odc. 37, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 2:15 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 49; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 2; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Na początku było Hillside Ave 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Grunberg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1190; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1572; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 608; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7* - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Rodzina czy święta ?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Twój region w TV Polonia - Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z Podlasia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Paszporty w PRL-u; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1190; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Jedynak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1572; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Warto rozmawiać - Rodzina czy święta ?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Zawsze wygrywa blues - recital Sławka Wierzcholskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Danuta Hart (Essex - Wielka Brytania) ; felieton; STEREO 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Twój region w TV Polonia - Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z Podlasia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1190; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Jedynak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1572; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Rodzina czy święta ?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Nasz reportaż - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Paszporty w PRL-u; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Danuta Hart (Essex - Wielka Brytania) ; felieton; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 4/5 - Wspomnień rodzinnych ciąg dalszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Hej kolęda deska!... czyli nowa pastorałka; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Ryszard Strauss - Cztery ostatnie pieśni; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pochwalone niech będą ptaki" (K. I. Gałczyński); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Odczyt - oskarżony 62'; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Słoneczna aleja (Sonnenallee) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); reż.:Leander Haußmann; wyk.:Alexander Scheer, Alexander Beyer, Katharina Thalbach, Teresa Weißbach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 KFPP Opole - '90 - Obywatel G. C.; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pod jednym dachem (Pelisky) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); reż.:Jan Hřebejk; wyk.:Ondrej Brousek, Sylvie Koblizkova, Kristyna Novakova, Michael Beran, Jiří Krejčík, Eva Holubová, Marek Morvai, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Tani program o poezji i prozie Adam Wiedeman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. A. Wiedeman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Młodzi i Film - Koniec ulicy 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Stępczak-Patyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Młodzi i Film - Przy rzece 11'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Kowalczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Młodzi i Film - Felgarz z Woli 12'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Maciejko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Porcelana w składzie słonia"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Telekino - Porcelana w składzie słonia 43'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Czekalski; wyk.:Henryk Bista, Artur Barciś, Kalina Jędrusik, Witold Pyrkosz, Leon Niemczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 KFPP Opole - '90 - Republika; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Huzar (Le Hussard sur le toit) 130'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Jean-Paul Rappeneau; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Olivier Martinez, Pierre Arditi; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Lang Lang w Chinach (Dragon Songs - Lang Lang in China) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Benedict Mirow; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa - Wierszem - (odc. 17) Dariusz Sośnicki; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Kochany synu; widowisko kameralne; wyk.:Elżbieta Czerwińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa - Forte Partum; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kino nocne - Śmierć pana Lazarescu (Moartea domnului Lazarescu) 152'; dramat kraj prod.Rumunia (2005); reż.:Cristi Puiu; wyk.:Ion Fiscuteanu, Luminita Gheorghiu, Mimi Branescu, Monica Dean, Dana Dogaru, Clara Voda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 04:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Jan Maria Włodek 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Wojna i pokój Watykanu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Świat Jana Pawła II; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 15 (odc. 15); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kulisy III RP - Zimna wojna z Rosją; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Siła bezsilnych - Wujek czeka na sprawiedliwość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Prosta historia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Historia i dokument - Ostatni agent Muszkieterów; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Historia i dokument - Fantazja egipska; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kontrowersje - Wyrok na Templariuszy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 14 (odc. 14); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Z archiwów PRL - u; magazyn 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Od Polesia do Pokucia. Armia Krajowa na Kresach.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Burza we Lwowie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historia i dokument - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 3 (odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Historia i dokument - Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Orlęta - znak pojednania?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Legenda Orląt Lwowskich; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Portal 19:00 Pojedynek - Generał Franco; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Czas dyktatorów - Franco; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Ten, który zestrzelił Boeinga; film dokumentalny; STEREO 22:00 Kuchnia polska - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Notacje - Jan Maria Włodek 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Domisie - Dwa Strachowyje; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( I połowa); STEREO 12:40 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( II połowa); STEREO 13:30 Domisie - Strachowyj w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( I połowa); STEREO 18:35 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Juventus - Real Madryt ( II połowa); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - My z Czerwonego Bagna; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów ( III ) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( I połowa); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Manchester Utd - Celtic ( II połowa); STEREO 21:45 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7.05 Sportowa niedziela 8.05 Biatlon, Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 9.15 Z archiwum TVP, Szaser biatlonowych tras 9.25 Biatlon, Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - bieg sprinterski kobiet 11.05 Piłka nożna, Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Udinese Calcio - Reggina Calcio 12.55 Hokej na lodzie, Polska Liga Hokejowa - mecz: Wojas Podhale Nowy Targ - Energa Stoczniowiec Gdańsk 14.45 Piłka nożna, Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Sampdoria Genua - FC Empoli 16.35 Piłka nożna, Klubowy Puchar Świata - mecz o 3. miejsce: CF Pachuca - Gamba Osaka 18.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn, Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - PBG Basket Poznań 20.35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: Rhein-Neckar Löwen - SC Magdeburg 22.00 Sportowy wieczór 22.25 4-4-2 22.55 Piłka nożna, Klubowy Puchar Świata - mecz finałowy: LDU Quito - Manchester United 0.50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku